peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Three Ginx
The Three Ginx were one of the most successful British vocal groups of the 1930s. They began their career as instrumentalists (Ivor Robinson, saxophonist; Jack Joy, pianist; and Eric Handley, drummer.) and met while playing with the New Mayfair Orchestra. Later they joined Sidney Kyte's orchestra, where they were regularly featured as vocalists, with such success that in 1933 they decided to concentrate on singing full-time. They also sang on records by stars of the day, such as Al Bowlly, Jessie Matthews and Betty Balfour, and can be seen in the closing scene of the 1934 British film Road House. Handley emigrated to Canada in the 1940s and had one daughter, who is still alive. Links to Peel The Three Ginx's version of "On A Steamer Coming Over" was one of Peel's favourite 78s. He featured it five times in the Pig's Big 78 slot on his shows, and it was included on The Pig's Big 78 CD compilation on Trikont Records. The song, composed by Joe Goodwin, Lou Handman and Henry Bergman, was introduced in 1933 by Ada Ward in the 23rd edition of the Cotton Club Parade and recorded by, among others, the Ray Noble Orchestra with Al Bowlly This version was played by Peel on 16 January 2003.. Peel said of it: "It is such a great song! I find myself singing it not constantly, obviously, but an awful lot." (16 January 2003) On 09 January 2003 he mentioned that he had sent a copy of the record to Laura Cantrell so she could play it on her own radio programme in New Jersey. Another reference to John Peel, on this occasion the famous huntsman, can be found in a song which the Three Ginx performed in a short film for British Pathé in 1939. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played (All tracks Pig's Big 78 selections) *07 November 2001: On A Steamer Coming Over *13 November 2001: On A Steamer Coming Over *15 November 2001: On A Steamer Coming Over :(JP: “This is the third time I’ve played this one. It’s the only one that’s been played more than once, but it is so good, it is such a nice song, and I’m really grateful to whoever it was who sent us a whole bunch of records from Holland which included this, which otherwise I would never have heard.”) *05 February 2002: Take Me Back To My Boots & Saddle *06 February 2002: At The End Of The Caribou Trail *26 February 2002: Miss Wonderful *09 April 2002: Whistling Under The Moon *05 November 2002: On A Steamer Coming Over *29 November 2002 (BBC World Service): On A Steamer Coming Over *10 June 2003: On A Steamer Coming Over :(JP: "I'd never heard that until a couple of years ago, but I think if they were to ask me to do Desert Island Discs again then I'd include that in it.") *07 April 2004: Miss Wonderful (Decca) *21 April 2004: Miss Wonderful (Decca) References External Links *AllMusic: song excerpts *Audio Archive *Discogs entry *Repeal The Blues (YouTube) Category:Artists